


Furry Sexual Fantasies

by ThaRedPanda



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Different species, F/M, Furry, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaRedPanda/pseuds/ThaRedPanda
Summary: Glad to inform everyone that I am back! I am the author by the name of "ThaRedPanda" from fanfiction.net. You might have read my Zootopia fic "Two against the world". Unfortunately, I have moved on from that story and I am back to bring more content of... Different tastes in the future. Yes, I have abandoned TATW because I've shifted my aim elsewhere, creating new stories. So, to get out of writers rust, I started to write short furry smut stories to get myself back into speed. The chapters I'm going to offer in the future, will be nothing but pure fap material for you horny furries. For now.T . NOTHING BUT FAP MATERIAL FOR FURRIES.





	1. The Spa and the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> The story of a 21 old otter boy name Uni, on his mission of a lifetime. To have unforgettable night with a man twice his age. A bear. WARNING: VERY GAY CONTENT

"The Spa and the Bear" 

 

Part 1 

 

(Male/Male) 

 

 

THE LOCKERS 

 

 

I could feel my heart hammering as I was grabbing the handle of the glass door, feeling like I was going to faint. I've wanted to do this so long... And now the moment is finally here. 

 

My name is Uni. I'm twenty-one-year old male. 

 

By species, I'm an otter. Quite a short one I might add. 

 

I'm also gay. Came out of the closet about three years ago to everyone. Ever since then, I've still been... Just on the low by myself. 

 

Sure, I lost my virginity to a guy my age, when I was eighteen. After that, I have only had courage to fool around with only a handful of guys... So, I'm not very experienced. 

 

The reason for that was the fact that I always had thing for... Older men. 

 

Yeah... I am a total pervert. For a quite the time, I've wanted to have sex with someone way older than me. Someone experienced, masculine... Strong. 

 

I don't know if it will be everything, I ever hoped for... But I wanted to take the chance for such experience if offered. 

 

Until my friend told me about the internet site for this sort of a thing. It had... Quite the variations. You could lay your basic information there... And wait for someone to choose you, if they liked the information and the mental picture of you. I didn't have much to ask... But that the guy would be in his... forty's... And... On the chubbier side a bit... And that he would be a bear by species. I always had such thing for male bears... Even if I had never been with one. 

 

Other than that, I really had no other... Specific needs. Other than... Umm... 

 

Him to command and use me as a total slave, doing anything he would tell me to. To a healthy degree of course. Violence was prohibited. 

 

He would be the master. I would be his... Property. To be treated gently or rough... There was no specifying there. 

 

I didn't understate when I said I was a pervert. I wanted that raw experience. With a true, masculine, big and commanding adult. Something straight out of my fantasies and brought to reality. I needed this. To know how it would feel. To make my dream come true. 

 

 

As I was about to open the door, I read the sign next to it and it titled "The spa area number 2". 

 

Indeed, this fancy and very detailed meeting would happen in this very hotel. 

 

 

As I had noticed on my way here through the lobby, hallways and elevators... That most in this hotel were men... Some with rather intimate overheard talks and shared gazes... And it all made sense. 

 

The site said that this hotel was specifically made as co-operating host of the sites service. So basically, some or even most here might have been here just with "certain needs" like me. It would explain nothing but males here so far, since the site was strictly a gay business. To know that behind these countless of walls... These hotel rooms, spa areas, saunas, pools... There would be very sexual activity in action at this very moment... The thought made me shiver pleasantly, the idea being more than pleasing for the mind. 

 

I opened the door slowly, walking in with nervous steps and looking around myself. 

 

It was a small locker room, full of green painted locker doors. The light blue tiles on the floor, along with decorated wooden walls created such a calming and mesmerizing atmosphere, that I could feel myself admiring the alluring mood of all of it. 

 

At the end of the room, right next to the last row of lockers, there was another glass door waiting. That would be the one leading to the shower and sauna area, where the magic would happen. 

 

Am I really doing this?... I am. I am here now in this moment... And I want to see it through. I'm pumped up with nervousness, but... I don't want to back out. I'm so damn horny and I haven't jerked in a whole week, nor played with my butt for even longer than that. All to just physically collect myself for this moment. It needed to be perfect. Flawless. Smooth. Raw. 

 

I felt myself stopping at the last of the lockers, watching the clock at the nearby wall. Exactly eight in the evening. I'm right on time. 

 

So now... I just... Wh-what do I do? Should I just... Undress? Or knock on the door or... Stay and wait here? 

 

Within seconds, my mind was slightly panicking of my next action to be, until I gazed around the room. 

 

There was a piece of paper attached to one of the lockers, right at the end against the wall. I could make out some words, yet had to walk closer to the note. 

 

As I arrived to the locker, I started reading it carefully. 

 

"Hello, little one. In this locker, you find the outwear that I've personally chosen for you to wear for this evenings experience. I would like you to wear these, but if you find any of the presented items uncomfortable to your liking, I won't be offended if you choose not to wear them. You have ten minutes to yourself, until I will be joining your company though the door near you. All you have to do is wait and relax as best as you can. We have a long night ahead of us, little one." 

 

I could feel myself breathing a bit faster, reading through the last sentence and feeling warm, excited shivers all over. 

 

Will he address me as "little one" in real life too? I think I'd like that... I wonder what he is like... By the way he wrote the note, he is very polite. Stern, but polite. I can't help but to wonder how he looks... Or even his name... But in ten minutes I am about to find out all of it. 

 

 

I saw the key at the locker door, already in the keyhole and waiting for a turn. 

 

I slowly with a bit of a shaky hand, opened the locker slowly. 

 

What I saw inside, made me stunned first. It had quite the number of items presented, and just seeing some of them made me blush. 

 

I first started to undress myself quickly, not wanting to let down my soon arriving... Master. 

 

Soon, my body was bare for the world to see. I was quite an average size otter, my slim and agile looking body really showing of my swimming and biking during the years. 

 

My butt was very much of an eye candy for my luck, being like upside down hear shape. The white fur pattern going along beautifully, covering my butt and inner thighs. 

 

I could feel myself humming pleasantly as I ran my hands on my butt, feeling the soft fur and trying to give little excitement to myself, knowing I would most likely soon have a bear cock inside me. 

 

I slowly brought my finger close to the calling heat, teasingly poking my tight, pink tailhole in the middle of my white fur, the tingly and lustful feeling taking over as I made small pant, biting my tongue. My butt was always very sensitive, ensuring that when I masturbated with my plug toy, I would reach a handsfree orgasm if the session was long enough. There was no better feeling in the world I knew. 

 

My cock on the other hand were not that much of a magnificent sight. My pink, leaking, yet limp cock was hanging there, being merely two and half inches long when flaccid. But it was normal size for my age, at least so internet says. Seeing all the porn during my life really destroys self-confidence. 

 

Under my limp, smooth and uncut cock, was my small, coin purse shaped balls, hanging there firmly. 

 

As one could guess, I was born to be a bottom with my body, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved it. To being dominated, controlled and treated. 

 

I bend down, taking the first item from the locker. It was small, neat waist cut shirt. It was white, with light blue stripes going around it layer by layer. It brought a sea into my mind, and I thought to myself I could defiantly try wearing it. I never wore shirts with no stomach area, as those were meant for girls after all. But I thought I'd give it a try. Didn't look too bad. I always considered myself more a shy, kinky and submissive personality, but not till it was too girly. So needless to say, I wasn't femboy-ish nature. 

 

After putting the shirt on, I looked myself from the mirror, giving a spin and rubbing my bare stomach and lower back. 

 

It... Actually, feels kind of nice. Yeah, this isn't so bad. Okay, next item. Try to be quicker. 

 

The next one was a... Oh. 

 

There was one pair of pink toned girl undies, having black paw mark as icon in the middle of front to look cute. 

 

 

"Oh wow..." I whispered to myself quietly, looking at the panties and wondering if I could see myself wearing these. Well, I mean... Not my choice of colour, no... But they do look comfortable. I will try these on... This guy of mine has an interesting taste. But I kind of like it... So, he likes femboys. Just try to be like one to him. You might like it. 

 

Within few seconds, I was stuffing my package into the panties, forming cute and visible bulge as the panties were adjusted right. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but to giggle a bit of how much justice these panties did to my ass. Now that is a look. 

 

Okay, third item... You still have plenty of time, that's good- 

 

I feel like my heart stopped for a moment, seeing the last things to wear from the locker. 

 

My other hand picked up a white leather collar, attached to a chain and grip. The collar had small blue heart in the middle, matching with the colour of the shirt I was wearing. 

 

And one last thing... Was a small object. 

 

It was a small buttplug, black of colour. In the stump of the toy there was small note as well with small piece of a tape. It said the following: 

 

"There is a small bottle of lube provided to you in the locker. Slide this toy inside you and keep it there. It's an electric one, and I only have the remote to turn it on and off. Do this to me, little one." 

 

I could feel myself biting my lip as I finished reading, already feeling the butterflies fly in my stomach as I knew this was going to be such wild experience that I would remember it the rest of my life. 

 

I found the small lube vial rather quickly, opening it and starting to pour a little bit of it on the plug toy. There wasn't much needed until it was totally covered by it. I closed the vial and left it back into the locker. Okay... Now for the pleasurable part, Uni. 

 

I lifted one of my feet on the bench, using my other hand to pull the pink fabric of my panties away from covering my pink tailhole, guiding carefully the lubed toy in my hand towards the spot. 

 

"Mhf..." I let out as small hum, feeling the tip of the toy make a contact with my sensitive hole. I started to slowly push, sighing deeply and relaxing my body. The toy took its time to struggle a bit because of my tightness, my face having a slight second of uncomfort first, but turning into a face of pleasure with sigh followed by a smile, feeling the plug sliding inside me. The pleasant shakes went thru me as I felt the root of the plug hit the corners, the whole toy in me now. If felt really nice as material. Must have been expensive. Huff. 

 

Now... That's that... Just... This thing left. 

 

As I took my feet off the bench and adjusted my panties, I felt small hum of pleasure leave me, even slight moving of the body making the plug feel good inside my ass. 

 

The collar and the leash. I had never worn these but I had seen some wear them. I had no idea if it would fit me... But... I already have done everything he requested so far... Just... Try it on. 

 

And just like that, I was staring at myself looking at my reflection from the mirror. The leash indeed fit perfectly, and with the shirt, the colours created playful aura is whole outfit, making me look feminine, yet very much of a catch. I look just like those femboys in the porn videos that daddies' worship like I was food waiting to be eaten. I do have to admit... I look cute. Now... 

 

 

For the hardest part. The waiting. Anxiety and the pressure. 

 

I was looking at the clock. Six minutes left?! Did all that only take four minutes? Was I really that fast? 

 

Oh no... Okay, collect your breath. You want this. You want this bad and you are going to see it through. Just... Wait and try to stay calm. Don't look at the clock... Should I stand or sit when arrives? Am I thinking too much? This is too much? Why did you have no pressure try on all this stuff then but are scared of actually having sex? Well... I mean, what if he is not attractive. The site doesn't allow pictures or names... Only species. 

 

Uni went to sit on the nearby bench slowly, looking at himself from the mirror and trying not to blush at the whole image of having pretty much dressed up as a girl. But in a sense, he found it quite hot. I guess I'll just... Sigh. Okay. Relax shoulders. Breathe. Maybe if he- 

 

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps from the other side of the glass door, quite noticeable ones I might add. He was early? My fur sparked a bit as I jumped up from my bench, getting mentally ready in the little time that I could. Okay, don't panic. Just... Try to act normal and charming and... 

 

KNOCK KNOCK 

 

A small tap was heard against the door, suddenly very warm, yet cautious voice asking for me. 

 

"Hello... I was... Just making sure if everything is okay. You there?" 

 

"...I... Y-yeah, I'm here mister." I stuttered, having to raise my voice a bit to make sure the person heard me. I felt the panic raise in me, the heart in my chest hammering as I heard him speak again with a way more relaxed and warm tone. 

 

"Oh, that is pleasant to hear... Everything to your satisfaction? I... I can come back later if you need more time, wouldn't mind extra preparation if you need-" 

 

"I, no, I.... I am actually d-done here, mister. You can come in." I stuttered, crossing my legs and placing my hands behind my back, feeling my sweaty paws holding and squeezing each other as I could only wonder what the answer would be. 

 

"Oh? Well, in that case, I'll be right there." The person said, giving a surprised and warm chuckle. 

 

Now I could see who was behind that honey like voice, ready to make me his for a whole night. 

 

I was sure I was about to catch a heart attack at this rate, sweating. I could see the door handle going down, and I swallowed quite loudly, trying keep my composure. Just... Breathe... And see what who I am dealing with. 

 

 

Just like that, the person entered the locker room, looking right at me after two seconds. Needless to say,... We both kind of froze. 

 

 

The bear was handsome and gentle looking, clearly the years been kind to him. It could be visibly seen that this bear was working out, but by eating habits had remained very much a bear. Slightly wide, muscled shoulders and very trained arms made themselves known. Overall, his body wasn't super muscly... It was very usually seen bear structure, having quite the belly that was looking so rubbable. Something that would most likely jiggle slightly but not too much, would the bear be jogging. His chest was very puffy of the dark brown fur, and you could see his both male breasts being clearly gym trained, but easily something you could gently cup in your palm, so they had size. Unlike me, who was just a flat chested otter with nothing to grab on. 

 

He had quite the inner and outer thighs, and very muscly legs from knee down. As I stared at his face, he had dark green, gentle eyes. Very firm jawline, puffy cheeks, and most of all... 

 

Most likely the calming smile I had seen on a person. Overall, all I could think as his profession, was a construction site worker who just ate double lunch, and enjoyed nice amount of rum and cigars at weekends. This... Was an ideal first experience with a real man, instead of a youngling like myself. 

 

This here was a true male. And as my eyes hit the jackpot, my whole face started sweating. 

 

The bear was wearing nothing but a clear white jockstrap on himself, the huge, visible bulge making itself known. It was like... His bulge was looking like there was just a huge fistful of stuff in there. The jockstrap itself was looking even a bit used. It looked musky. And that already pushed my buttons more than anything, seeing that it was slightly unwashed. I could only wonder what the bear was packing, and it made my head woozy and my mouth catch a bit of saliva to swallow as the bear's body was driving me crazy. 

 

The bear spoke first, both gazing each other for quite a while, him smiling warmly as he spoke with half lidded eyelids. 

 

"My god... You... Are a vision for the eyes, boy." The bear spoke with quite amazed tone. Like he had not expected something even half this good. 

 

I blushed right away, trying not to squirm under the compliment and the way the bear was looking at me. I was trying all I could not to pitch a tent, but the stress was making sure of that already. 

 

"Th-thank you, mister." I stuttered back with an almost non-existent voice. 

 

"...My, my, you are a cute one... Just... Let me bask in this sight for a moment... Let the old bear enjoy just looking at you. Can you slowly turn around for me, little one?" The bear asked more than politely, but his tone full of lust. 

 

My mind was sparking of the mental pleasure of being called "little one" out loud by this polite and handsome bear, me not hesitating to grind my waist slightly as I did as was told. 

 

I started to do something awkwardly with my hips, almost like dancing a bit as I turned around, making him see my buttcheeks visibly, as the panties were barely covering anything. I could hear the bear exhaling heavily as I wiggled my butt for him, lifting my tail up and making it sway from side to side as well. 

 

"Hfff... Just... What an amazing ass..." The bear whispered by himself, Uni not able to make out the words but knew it was far from negative. This bear clearly LOVED what he saw. 

 

 

"Thank you, little one... Let me come a bit closer to you." The bear spoke with self-confident tone, feeling the sexdrive and need to touch take control over his mind under this amazing sight. 

 

Before Uni could even answer, the heavy steps made their way to him, making him flinch a bit as he realized the bear was right there in front of him. He was easily one head taller, if a bit more. The size difference was huge. He was looking down at me with flirty smile, gentle and hungry green eyes staring at my blue, nervous ones as I waited for him to do something. Anything at all. 

 

Oh my god... He... He smells sooooo goood... Just... Huff... So damn manly and musky... he sure hasn't showered today... It... This masculine smell is fuming my head... 

 

With slow movement he brought his paw close to my face, me feeling myself tense up as his finger was now gently going down my cheek, feeling my fur and looking at me with such passionate gaze. I couldn't let the word out, until the bear did the talking by speaking softly. 

 

"You are so tense, little one. You haven't done this before, haven't you?" 

 

"N-no. Never." Uni admitted, even though he was somewhat surprised the bear could tell. 

 

"MMhm... What is your name?" The bear asked innocently. 

 

Such a simple question took me a bit off guard. Is it dangerous to tell these... Clients your name? I mean there is no payment involved, so... I... Okay, I'll just tell it. 

 

"Uni." I said quietly. 

 

"That's a cute name right there, Uni. Suits you. My name is Ben." 

 

"N... Nice to meet you, Ben." I said with growing blush as the bear was clearly in total control of the situation. But the warmth which he spoke with made me feel so dreamy. 

 

"Nice to meet you too, Uni. I do have to admit, I never expected to have such an amazing company with me tonight. Not putting down any of my other past companions under this service... But you... You are extraordinary. I can see it from your eyes, not just your body." Ben spoke knowingly, now scratching behind Uni's ear pleasantly and calmingly. 

 

"S-so... You have done this... B-before?" I asked with shaky voice, yet smiled. The bear nodded slowly and spoke. 

 

"Mhm. This is my fifth time doing this." 

 

"Oh..." I said quietly, not sure what way I should react to hearing that. 

 

"I would do this each weekend; would I have money for it. Working on a construction site is better than average pay, but paying for this hotel's... Intimate services, can be a struggle sometimes." The bear admitted with warm chuckle. 

 

I KNEW it! He had the vibe of construction site worker around him. I wonder if he smokes or drinks a lot... Wait, did he say pay? 

 

"B-but... But wh- I haven't paid anything. Why would the site force you to-"? 

 

 

"Aah, little one... See, this is what the site doesn't really tell. Hotel Laguna is specified for the service in a certain way. The old, lonely men like me rent the spas, rooms, the saunas, locker rooms... And then we just wait for the amazing, young company of boys like yourselves to agree in mutual time to... Make our deepest lustful dreams come true. But it comes with a small price for us." 

 

"But... Isn't it frustrating, that...? The young mammals like me won't share paying anything? Because I feel bad now. I, I have money if you-" Uni told with a genuinely embarrassed tone. 

 

"Oh, little one... beautiful gesture, but not needed. You see, men like me prefer to keep our lustful nature and needs behind closed doors and out of our everyday weekly life. It's not illegal for men of my age to look for boys of your age to share company, but to some it would be morally questionable. Some of these men here are married and have kids. A sad fact, but life is what it is. Little we can do to our nature and... Primal needs..." Ben said with warm tone, brushing the fur on top of Uni's head gently and looked as Uni was wondering how to deal with all of this information. Moral compass was at work but... He understood. There was no judging for Ben. I was the one who agreed to this after all. And right now, he is being so damn kind and charming. Just... Ask one question though. 

 

"Ben...?" 

 

"Yes, little one?" The bear asked. 

 

"I wonder...If it's too personal to ask... We just met and... Forget it, I'm sorry-" 

 

 

"Uni. Feel free to ask anything, if it's troubling your mind. It's clear from your eyes that it does." Ben spoke with a soothing tone. 

 

"... H-how do you know?" The otter asked. 

 

"Old age. It has its perks. You learn along life. Ask your question, Uni." The bear comforted. 

 

"... You... Are you... Married?" The otter asked, wishing he didn't step on toes by asking if the bear was straight up cheating someone. 

 

"... Oh, little one... No. Not in my nature. I have divorced. Two years ago. Ever since my wife found out I prefer men. Life can be a struggle sometimes. I do have kids though. Three sons and one daughter." The bear spoke with genuine tone, Uni not able to tell if it was a lie or not... But in the end, what would be to the point in lying? 

 

"... Well, alright then..." Uni said, exhaling and trying to relax, getting more comfortable under still innocent touching. 

 

"Yeah. That's good. Relax and let me take care of you, little one. You still a bit tense." Ben said, clearly somewhat comfortable that the serious discussion was done and over with. After all, this was agreement to nothing but pure sex and lustful night... Not a relationship. Neither was clearly looking for one. 

 

"I... I like when you call me that." Uni admitted with blush. 

 

"... Uni, you are not a virgin, are you?" Ben asked with a slight worry. 

 

"N-no. I'm not." Uni told with shy smile, seeing the bear relieved in hearing that. 

 

"Good... I wouldn't deserve to be such a special case for someone cute as you, little one." 

 

 

"... I... I think I would have much more preferred if it was someone like you..." Uni said with even more shy tone, watching down and staring at the huge bulge under the bear's cloth, inches away from contact with his own. 

 

"... Oh? Have you ever been with a man of my age?" Ben asked with interest. 

 

"No... Not even near... I've... Always wanted to... For a long time... H-how old are you?" Uni asked curiously. 

 

"I'm forty-three, Uni." The bear told with warm smile, coming closer to the otter and inhaling the scent of his fur slightly on top of Uni's head, making him shiver. This bear was getting into the mood fast and was hungrier by the seconds for my body. I felt as my body started to get ready, the stress going away. 

 

"I'm twenty-one..." Uni told with whisper, the bear speaking out of surprise. 

 

"Oh wow... That is..." Ben whispered, suddenly giving a surprising little nibble at Uni's ear out of growing lust. 

 

"Ah!" Uni let out in surprise, his ears running hot and the shy expression coming right away after the sound he made. 

 

"Oh... That sounded cute... I wonder if you really did put in the toy that I-" 

 

"AHHN!" Uni gasped out of unsuspected, intimate pleasure, as the bear teasingly had poked the root of the buttplug in his ass through the panties. The otter accidentally took a step forward, now against the bears, fluffy, warm and sweaty chest. He could feel the dampness of the fur from masculine odor so clearly, his cheek and chest getting quite the feel of it. 

 

"Well, hello there, Uni." The bear spoke with a warm chuckle, slowly bringing his big, strong and protective arms around the otter's frame, easily scooping him into hug hold. There was no escape for Uni from it, not that he wanted to. He felt his body relaxing and mind numbing, feeling the big belly of Ben's against his body soften him like a big, furry pillow. 

 

Uni slowly looked up, the bear already looking at him and smiling warmly, clearly loving how Uni was so new to the situation. Ben then spoke. 

 

"Uni... If at any point you feel discomfort, you need to tell me. I'm going by the rules and I don't want to have a bad rep. So, just tell me if I get a bit too much for you." 

 

Uni gave a small, hesitant nod at that. The half-lidded eyes on both now just took their time to look at each other, until Ben spoke gently. 

 

"I will kiss you now, Uni." 

 

"P-please do. B- but you are so big and tall... I-" Uni started to stutter, as he realized that he was not going to reach the bear even on his toes. 

 

 

"I will lift you up, little one. Just jump a bit and tie your legs around me best as you can." Ben told soothingly. First, Uni didn't know how he would lift his body up at all, until he realized what the bear meant. 

 

The otter felt two, sweaty and firm paws greedily grab his both cheeks from behind, sending shivers to the otter, as he was already leaking a bit in his pink panties. 

 

And just like that, they closed their eyes. The bear playfully lifted the otter in the air as he did small jump, managing to tie his legs to the sides of the bears belly. He was so big that there was no way he could get his whole legs around the bears frame, but his arms were so strong that there was no way he was going to fall. This bear could most likely hold a guy double my size like this... Maybe. 

 

Within seconds, our muzzles met. 

 

I opened my mouth slowly, letting the bear in. The strong, long and wide tongue started to gently enter in my mouth, making my body feel like melting wax and my eyes rolling as this handsome, old bear was kissing me passionately. His tongue got wilder and bolder by each passing second, both of us starting to release small noises. His taste was... Something. The bear had clearly had a glass of whiskey earlier. Not that I minded at all of such. It was a rather nice side taste. 

 

My instinct was taking over, as my paws gently went on the bear's cheeks, Ben clearly humming in approval of small and cute gesture of a romantic hint to it. 

 

We kept kissing for so long. It felt like minutes... Yet we didn't want to stop. I was getting exited. I was already pitching a tent against the bears belly, knowing he was feeling it but he didn't clearly mind. I would have most likely fainted if I knew that the bear was having just as big hard on hovering under my ass right at this moment, the white cloth peaking a small drop of pre through the fabric, just like me. It was clear that we both were more than pleasantly surprised of how the other looked like. 

 

The passionate kissing went on, until my mouth was getting numb. In the mutual agreement, we separated our muzzles, small strong of saliva left between our mouths from such lustful session. Both of our eyes were dreamy, the bear slowly gesturing for me to stand again. He gently let me fix my posture and land on my feet, the bear letting of my ass, yet not able to give it a small slap with his other paw firmly. 

 

"Oih!" I let out in surprise, the bear chuckling. 

 

 

"You have such an amazing ass, little one... The things I'm going to do with it..." Ben told with hungry tone, licking his muzzle and running his paw on my ear again. 

 

"... I can't wait..." I said with flirty tone, blushing under the gaze of the old bear, my eyes then shifting down. I felt my jaw drop a bit. 

 

The visible hard on the bear was having took me off guard as I tried to not look. But my eyes were glued. Ben could clearly see that I was getting rock hard in my small pink panties, the bear having an evil smile. 

 

"You like what you see, huh? Now that we have done the introductions, I'm going to lay down some very own rules of mine. You stay all ear now." 

 

"Y-yes, mister." I stuttered, not expecting such a shift in the bears personality, but he was clearly just playful. So, I started to listen. 

 

"When we enter through that door to the showers... Rule number one. I am in total control. You obey every word... Do everything I say... And you address me as sir. I use whatever name I prefer on you, cutie. I won't hurt you... But I get might get rough when excited. Rule number two. I have a lot of stamina to go over a night... But each time I cum, I need a small break. No cuddling right after orgasm. I have bottle of champagne on ice over there and few cigars waiting. I use them to relax as I come down from my glow... And then we start all over again in a few. Meanwhile as we wait for me to get back in the game, we can talk... You can give me a leg rub... Or you can masturbate to keep yourself worked up, whichever you choose, Uni. These sound comfortable rules to you?" Ben asked, wanting a clear answer from the otter. 

 

"That... S-sounds good. Yeah. I'm ready." Uni agreed, not really finding anything to judge in bear's requests. Clearly just a tired worker from week who wanted to have an amazing Friday night of total partying. 

 

"Good boy." Ben said with a very pleased tone and warm smile, nodding and then speaking. 

 

"Now... Uni..." Ben started lustfully, showing the otter that he had the leash grip in his hand. 

 

"Get on your knees." Ben commanded with a soothing, yet eager voice. 

 

"Y-yes, Ben- I MEAN SIR." Uni corrected, the bear chuckling for small slip, yet found it very adorable that Uni preferred to use his real name. 

 

Now, as Uni was on his knees, looking at Uni from all the way down smiling at him, he could feel it. 

 

The scent. The scent that made his head dizzy of lust. 

 

Ben spoke with a commanding tone. 

 

"Look on front of you." 

 

I slowly laid my eyes down, looking in front of me. The jockstrap was fully pitching a tent, the small wet spot in the middle clearly being warm pre. Just one visible drop was to be seen. And the scent was calling Uni so much that it felt like a dream. All of this felt like one. It was too good to be true. 

 

"Close your eyes... And smell it. Sniff the fabric, but don't poke with your nose too much. No touching. Just smelling. I have used these in work through all the week under my working clothes... So, you sniff them good, little one." Ben commanded, the words driving Uni's lust as he felt himself leaking more. 

 

I did as was told. I closed my eyes, starting to inhale the scent. And I was in heaven. My nose started to adventure around the huge bulge, sniffing everywhere it could and smelling the most masculine smell I've ever had pleasure of sniffing in my life. It was so strong and heavy, dirty, yet not too much. 

 

My nose traveled from the underside if the package, assumingly where his huge balls hanged, just keeping on taking long, greedy sniffs all over it. I was like drugged. I couldn't get enough. Not once had I been able to do such, only jerking off to the fantasy of this countless of times. And right now, I had this old, gentle bear here to about to use me like I belonged to him. 

 

"Do you like how your master smells down there?" Ben asked soothingly, looking with more than pleased expression as the otter was sniffing his bulge all over. 

 

"Y-y-yes..." I stuttered, just feeling like my eyes were about to roll back. 

 

"Such a good little fellow you are... You are making this bear very happy." 

 

"T-thank you, sir." I spoke back, loving how Ben was talking to me. 

 

"I think you have earned a prize... I will let you take my jocks down." Ben spoke with a sly tone. 

 

"R-really? C-can I?" I asked with a lustful tone, wishing nothing more at this moment than to see what I was going to have inside me tonight. 

 

"Take them down, but don't touch it. Same rules. You can look, you can smell... But no touching. Only when I let you to. Understood, little one?" Ben asked firmly but still gently. 

 

"Yes, sir." I agreed with rapid nods, getting into my role rather quickly and loving the feeling of obeying this bear. 

 

I took my paws to the edges of the jockstrap sides, gently starting to pull them down. Slowly, I was only little more pulling away from unleashing whatever was behind the jock's, my hear starting to pump wilder again. Please... be good... 

 

I pulled the jocks down, the rock-hard meat giving joyful bounce of freedom out of the jocks, making the bear exhale in small pleasure. 

 

I started to drool right away, my eyes going heavy under seeing it so close. His cock... Was gorgeous... 

 

It wasn't long as one would imagine, actually being barely five and half inches long... But... It was FAT. It had to be the thickest cock I had ever seen in my life. It was almost 2 full inches wide. The overall measure of girth must have been almost two times bigger than mine... I wasn't sure if I was joking but... Let's just say that my jaw was going to be busted after this night. It was an uncut cock, having a pink tip and also pinkish tone of skin all the way from tip and down the first inch and half. After that, the tone slowly changed into almost black all the way to the root of it, visible veins just shoving everywhere. One very visible one was traveling on the underside on the left, and one on top right near the root. Under the beauty, there was a huge pair of balls in tuft sack, being at least a size of a freaking apple. The chocolate brown furred male pouches must have been full of pent up, thick and potent milk. And it was all for me. 

 

Needless to say, he had the most beautiful package I had ever witnessed. This was a true male. True male with his fat breeder cock, having made four kids with this gorgeous meat between his thick legs. 

 

The idea did nothing but drive my sexual lost over the charts, seeing the small leaking drop of pre at the bears tip, the scent fuming all around so strongly now. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to taste it. I wanted to rub my face and lick it all around. I wanted to stuff those big balls in my muzzle and suckle them like I worship the milk in them. I was getting so fumed into this situation that I fought each second to obey the commands of the bear and not deepthroat the fat, rock hard piece of manly meat in front of my face, calling my mouth. I was visibly dripping saliva on my chest by accident while being so mesmerized, that I had to shyly wipe it away and look at Ben again. The bear had lustful and thoughtful look as he spoke. 

 

"I'm going to drop the play here for a second and ask honestly... Do you like it? It might not be long, but I assure you-" 

 

"Ben... It's... It's, gorgeous... I can't wait to have it inside me." I spoke with truthful tone and smiling at the bear, seeing Ben genuinely give a happy smile and speak. How could someone not like what they saw? I don't know what kind of clients this bear had before me... But if anyone had judged what I saw now, it must have been one spoiled princess. This was the most amazing cock I had pleasure to be pleasing. No question. 

 

"Wonderful to hear, Uni. You are one sweet otter boy, you really are. Cute as you are kind." 

 

"You are making it easy for me by making me feel so relaxed of all this. You are good at it." Uni told, Ben winking playfully and nodded in gratitude of the words. 

 

"So I've been told, little one. I am more than happy to share my company with you tonight. I think we should get started then... Don't you agree?" Ben asked, getting back into his preferred character of the dominant master, yanking the leash a bit and making the otter whine and look at the bear with slight blush, the otter tail dancing in anticipation for whatever command he was about to get. 

 

"Follow." The bear then told, turning around and kicking his jocks on the floor. Just as Uni was about to get on his feet, Ben warned sternly. 

 

"No. You will crawl on your knees. You are not allowed to walk until I say so. You stay down there, little one." 

 

I felt my fur shiver of the authority in the tone, seeing the reassuring small wink from the bear right after. It made me smile, me nodding as I got on all fours and wiggled my butt excitedly, waiting for Ben to say something. 

 

"Good boy. Let us get to the showers... Also..." Ben spoke sneakily as he clicked something. 

 

"OOhh!" I let out in surprise mixed with pleasure, the buttplug in my ass turning on. I had completely forgot the device, and now it was working its magic in my butt, vibrating slightly and making my cock leak a bit more. The pre leaking stripe in my pink panties had now gone all the way down where my balls were, all this fuming excitement and scents too much for me. 

 

"Nnhhhh..!" I started to moan, looking at the bear who was so self-satisfied as he held the controlled or my plug now visibly in his hand, clicking it again. 

 

"Haaah..." I exhaled, feeling the plug turn itself off in my butt, my body calming down from sudden sensitive excitement slowly as I huffed a bit, the puppy eyes looking at the bear. 

 

"... You are sensitive back there, aren't you?" The bear asked with lusty tone. 

 

All I could do was nod, the bear smiling even more from the answer and yanked the grip of the leash, making me force few steps forward. 

 

"Come along now then, little otter. We have long night ahead." The bear said, opening the glass door. 

 

The small smell of chlorine hit me, along with the wooden scent of saunas bringing themselves known. I was really going to have experience of a lifetime. 

 

As the bear stepped through the door, looking back at his crawling otter on a leash, he couldn't help but to hum pleasantly as he saw me giving one last passing sniff at the musky jocks of his, gently grabbing them with my teeth and wiggling my butt again. 

 

"You are one cute young boy, Uni... Now... Follow your master... And let's take a shower together." 

 

"Yes, sir." I whined with the jocks in my teeth, starting to crawl after the big, musky and sweaty bear, admiring his back and huge, bubbly butt with that cute stump of a tail. 

 

And so, the door closed slowly behind me... 

 

I knew I was going to have the most amazing time of my life. 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED 

 

 

Special thanks for the helpful: Yagamijubei28 , for proof reading my chapter for me.


	2. The bear and the Spa (part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the steamy action continues!

“The Spa and the Bear” 

(part 2) 

 

 

AT THE SHOWERS 

 

 

The room was looking very comfy. It was dark, the lights of purple colours in each corner of the room creating very sexual atmosphere, along with the steam. There were few things to notice around me. Short fake palm trees, some noticeable but soft jazz coming out of somewhere... But I couldn’t place where. The whole shower area was nothing but light blue tile, just like locker rooms floor... But the ceiling was painted black, with all kinds of different flowers, star shapes and fireworks being painted all over it. It went without saying that this place looked expensive to accommodate yourself in, but Ben had assured me that it was alright. the Best thing I could do for him, would be to give him a night of a lifetime. The floor was already somewhat wet, one shower already running hard with hot water, creating the pleasant and heavy steam around the room. 

One thing that was at the opposite side of these small shower booths, was very comfortable looking, big and soft couch with armrest handles and everything. It didn’t really match the place overall, because such thing would suffer from the wetness. But what I did notice, was that it was wrapped into a plastic cover all over. Smart. Right next to the left corner of the brown couch, was a small table on the arm rest, having big bucket on top of it. The bucket was filled with ice, bottle of champagne being in the middle. 

Right next to the table, there was a small lighter in a zip bag, along with a small case of what appeared to be Cuban cigars. 

This bear really spared no expense. He was about to treat himself tonight to the fullest. 

“Come along now, boy.” Ben told firmly, yanking the leash again and making me follow after him while crawling. 

Without words, I kept crawling, the bear leading me towards the couch. The naked, big bear took his time to exhale, sitting down on the couch to rest. I was waiting for further commands, sitting down and smiling at Ben. He looked right back at me, holding the leash and speaking softly. 

“You are so cute to look at, Uni... I am lucky to have such a charming mammal in here with me. Let me show my appreciation.” The bear spoke, pressing the button. 

“NNhhh, aff...” I hummed by myself, the plug in my tailhole vibrating again. Sitting casually became a bit harder, as I now was squirming and closing my eyes, feeling my cock getting erect again from the provided pleasure. 

“Look at you... If you let such sounds because of a small toy... I can’t wait till I hear your voices when we get into the best part.” Ben spoke with excited tone, turning off the plug with single click. 

“Haaa...” I exhaled, looking at the smiling bear on the couch. Ben spoke again, nodding at my way. 

“Come here.” 

“Yes, sir.” I said quietly with a shy smile, crawling in front of my master of the evening and looking at him. 

His cock was now flaccid, the bear relaxed and having come down from earlier excitement. His cock looked just as amazing when floppy, being now even double the shorter but just as fat. His balls... They were so damn huge. He could breed a freaking village with those things, I thought to myself while trying not to drool. His body was just perfection. 

“Crawl on top of me, Uni.” The bear spoke softly with a warming smile. 

“... O-okay.” I said, not expecting this kind of request. 

I did as was told. He was so squishy, soft and warm. The fur was like silk, but covered in manly sweat. He must have arrived here straight from work. It would make sense. Didn’t even bother to take a shower like me before this... And I love it. I could live in this smell. Only if my parents knew what kind of pervert their son is. 

“Hello.” Ben said warmly, as I had finally climbed in his lap carefully, his flaccid cock resting under my ass, our faces being on the same level. 

The bear leaned in without hesitation, kissing me again. 

This time I returned it a way faster, giving a pleasant hum as Ben was enjoying my mouth again, poking his huge tongue in. He was such a passionate, gentle kisser. Just filled with primal needs. 

This time, the kiss lasted way shorter time, Ben being the one to stop and speaking. 

“Uni... Close your eyes... And do as I say.” The bear said, getting harder slowly. 

“Okay...” Uni said, closing them and keeping them tightly shut. 

“Now... You like me smell don’t you, little one? I have noticed it.” 

“Y-yes, sir... You... Smell amazing. I love it.” Uni nodded rapidly, the bear running his hand on my cheek. 

“Then you are going to love this... I have never let anyone do this to me... But especially because you are the first one really into it, little one... Smell me. Here.” Ben spoke, lifting his whole other arm up, exposing his armpits and whispered. 

“Let your nose do the work... Sniff anywhere you want in my upper body. You can lick as well.” 

“R-really?!” I asked excitedly, feeling myself get rock hard. 

“Yes.” 

I wasted no time, pressing my nose against the chest in front of me, rubbing me face all over it. I couldn’t see Ben’s expression, but I could imagine it. It was easier not to see. 

 

He said I could lick... 

I started to poke my tongue out, starting to lick his fur playfully, almost like cleaning him with big, long licks. 

“Oh... Uni...” The bear exhaled, then speaking a bit. 

“A bit more to the left...” 

I was not sure why he commanded that, but I did as I was told. And before I noticed, I was licking the nipple of his breast. 

“Yyyyeahh...” The bear huffed, his nipple getting hard from the ticklish feeling I was giving, Ben clearly liking this. 

I started to overdo it a bit in passion, but Ben didn’t mind. I took the whole nipple in my mouth, sucking and nibbling it a bit, getting a reaction. 

“Fhh... I’m getting hard...” Ben whispered, closing his eyes as well and battling not to jerk off as the otter was worshipping his big body like this. 

I kept licking it, giving it a small kiss and moving now somewhere that the scent was calling me. 

“YYeeaah, smell that, bury your face in there.” Ben huffed, actually using his other arm to push the back of my head a bit, my face contacting with his armpit. 

I relaxed... And inhaled. 

It was so good. It was... Just intoxicating. Such masculine, manly smell... And the fact that he was forcing me to sniff it was even better. I could hear Ben speak. 

“Such a dirty little thing...” Ben said, suddenly taking his arm away from the back of my head, slapping my other as cheek rather hard. 

“OIH!” I let out in small sting, making me open my eyes slightly even as I gave surprised look at Ben. The bear was studying my expression a bit, asking gently with an awkward smile. 

 

“Too rough?” 

 

“.... Harder.” Was the only thing I whispered, giving a begging look at Ben. 

That made Ben’s smile just widen, him whispering right back. 

“You like that, huh?” 

Before I could answer, he slapped it again, making me yelp. 

“Keep sniffing.” Ben commanded, making me inhale and rub my face into his armpit as he kept giving violent, but controlled spanking on my ass cheek. 

We kept going for short while. I made sure to sniff everywhere. His armpits, his chest, his neck... We even kissed few times in between the bear licking the top of my head in appreciation. He was the king and I was his servant. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough sniffing, Uni... Open your eyes.” Ben hummed, playing with my ear as I opened my eyes slowly, seeing his gentle face looking at me all charmed. I was looking so hazy and dreamy. Like woken up from a dream again all over. 

“Now... Listen to me carefully.” Ben began, yanking the collar on me and speaking. 

“Now, what I want you to do, is to go lower... Slowly. Lick my tummy all the way down, will ya? Scoot on the floor, where you belong.” Ben commanded soothingly. 

I nodded, my flirty gaze going down as I started to lick, giving kisses on his big belly on my way down, the bear looking at me endearingly. He then spoke warningly as me face was getting close to his crotch, his rock-hard cock pointing at my chest. 

“Not yet. On the floor. Behave.” 

“Yes, sir.” I said with lustful look, feeling the drool from my mouth fall a bit on the bears left thigh as I stared at his beautiful meat, eager and ready. Ben didn’t mind. He clearly got turned on by my hunger for his fat cock. 

Now, I was all the way on the floor, on my knees, eager and waiting for more with shy smile, licking my lips. 

“Now... This old bear wants very... Intimate treatment. You will do as I command, little one.” 

“Anything.” I huffed, begging for more. 

Ben smiled at that, suddenly scooting closer to the edge of the couch from his comfortable position, starting to suddenly lean back again, lifting his legs in the air a bit, spreading them. I was confused at first, until I looked down. 

The bear was using both of his paws to spread his big ass for me, the pink, visible tailhole being in front of me now, the bear speaking as his small stump of a tail wiggled. 

This huge bear was asking to be buttplayed. 

“You look surprised, little one.” The bear hummed with an amused smile. 

“I...” Uni said quietly, having almost a nosebleed incoming as the wide, pink tailhole was right in front of him. Ben spoke. 

“Hmmm, just because I am all commanding and top in the situation, means the old bear can’t enjoy it back there as well?” Ben asked teasingly, Uni looking at the smiling bear and spoke. 

“N-no, I... I just...” 

“Uni... I want you to rim my big bear ass as best as you can. Make this big bear enjoy himself,” Ben commanded with lusty tone, like having been waiting for this quite a while. 

“W-will do, sir!” I hesitantly stuttered, my eyelids going low as the musky smell came closer, but it was clear that despite not showering, the bear was clean down here. 

My tongue made a contact... And I started to give a passionate tongue kiss around his tailhole immediately, making Ben react quite loudly. 

“OOOoOhhh, just like that....” 

 

 

“Mmmh..” I hummed with a pleased tone, finding myself enjoy this pleasant, yet unsuspected surprise offered to me. This bear liked it in the ass, just like me. Life is full of surprises. 

“Yeeahhh, that feels so nice... Try to poke your tongue in there, little one.” Ben huffed, closing his eyes and started to drift somewhere else. 

I started to poke with my small tongue, realizing that the bear’s tailhole started to take it in, this bear clearly sometimes using toys. Otherwise it couldn’t have been this easy. With few pokes, my tongue was already going all the way inside him, Ben huffing loudly. 

“OOohh, fuuuuuck yeaah...” 

It was the first time I had heard the gentle bear curse, but it was clear that when the lust takes over, you become different of your usual self. Right now, this bear was getting his money worth, and I made sure it would stay that way. 

Is started to nod my head back and forth, trying to shove more of my tongue inside the bear each time, his tailhole tasting so pleasant, yet a bit musky. He was so damn manly, even when getting rimmed. 

“Yeahhhnnh, rim me gooood, such a dirty otter you are... Rimming my musky tailhole like a little slut...” 

“Mmh...” I let out as agreeing hum, loving when he was talking to me like that. He had such a lusty, naughty nature... But at the same time, he was so gentle and sweet. 

I kept on and on, the bear’s cock rock hard and leaking, not that I was able to see it because his huge balls were in the way. He kept dirty talking to me, taking breaks to breath a bit heavier, until he asked. 

“Shove two fingers in there.” He commanded out of passion. 

I didn’t waste time. I gave one last kiss at his saliva stained tailhole, seeing it pulse a bit from provided pleasure, him clearly want more of this. 

I slowly licked my fingers, placing them against his tailhole, slowly pushing them inside. I tried to be as careful as I could so my claws wouldn’t hurt him. I think I managed more than well, hearing the bears reaction. 

“Aaaaaahh, damn... Push them all the way in there.” Ben commanded, getting even small shiver as my fingers reached all the way inside his butt. The bear was huffing a bit, then panting. 

“You are wonderful, Uni.” 

“... Me? You are like... Sexiest male I’ve had a pleasure to please...” 

“Ohhh, I must warn you, little one. I am weak for flattery. You are making this bear really happy by saying things like that... Now... Start fingering me fast. I want it really fast and hard.” 

“Oh, okay, sir.” I nodded, starting to do as told. 

 

 

Within seconds as I started to thrust my fingers in the bear, he started to let out low, satisfied grunts and huffing, his claws digging into the couch armrest and through the plastic. 

“AaAarrrhh, that’s the spot, keep going!” Ben huffed, me keeping my pace up harder and faster, the warm flesh of the bear squeezing and clenching around my fingers rapidly, this bear most likely having commanded this before to his earlier clients, I thought. It would make sense. He was clearly enjoying it. 

“Unff.. Yeah... AArrhh... Fuck... Your fingers feel so good... Harder...” 

My cock was pushing against my panties again, leaking from the sounds that the bear was making, the big, commanding bear having such a cute side to him. Ben’s cock kept on throbbing as a reaction to my provided pleasure, his fat tip leaking a long string of pre all the way down to his balls as thick white line. 

Suddenly, the bear shivered, letting out manly grunt and commanding me in hesitation. 

“U-Uni, enough... Break... I need a break... Feels too good...” The bear huffed, quickly reforming his position and laying his legs down on the ground. His movement forced my fingers out of his gaping, clenching tailhole, leaving me to stare at the panting bear in wonder. Had I hurt him? 

The bear took a moment to catch a breath, until he opened his eyes and looked at me with a dreamy smile. 

“That was... Wonderful, little one. I like it but... It would bring me too close. I want to enjoy a good blowjob, won’t be a long thing to enjoy if I cum too fast all over that cute face.” Ben chuckled, slightly apologizingly. 

“W-would that be such a bad thing, mister? We have a whole evening to ourselves anyway...” I whispered, smiling. 

“... I like your attitude, little one... You know what?” Ben asked, licking his muzzle. 

“Hmm, sir?” I hummed, looking at his huge balls with the saliva flowing in my mouth again. 

“Your application said that you are best at giving a blowjob.” 

“... C-correct, sir.” I said with blush. 

“That explains why you look between my crotch like that... Tell me, little one... Do you want to have a taste of this old bear?” Ben asked with lusty tone, the need burning in his eyes. 

“... Y-yes!” I huffed out, nodding rapidly with dreamy smile, my tail wagging from rapid excitement. 

“Such an eager otter... Let’s see what that mouth can do to pleasure me... Now, worship my big balls. Lick them, suck them and show how much you want that thick bear milk of mine...” 

“W-WILL DO, SIR!” I yelped with almost red face, my hands traveling thru the fur of his thighs, my face getting closer to the heat. It was such gorgeous sight, those big, dark brown furred balls just waiting for my mouth. 

 

I opened my muzzle, letting out a warm breath against them, Ben inhaling deeply, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, relaxing his body and waiting for the contact. 

First, my lips made a light contact as I kissed his male prides with a gentle smooch, making them jiggle a bit, the bear chuckling by himself, whispering quietly. 

“Oh, Uni...” 

That only fuelled my passion. Okay, Uni... Show him what you got. Time to put the skills you have seen from all that gay porn to use. 

I leaned forward, opening my mouth. 

With hazy eyes, I started to give long, wet licks all over his balls, making them bounce each time slightly. The bear was breathing heavily, his cock giving a visible throb. 

I opened my mouth more, managing to stuff the other half of his balls in my mouth, leaning back a bit and letting it pop from my mouth with wet sound. 

“Fuck..” The bear let out, clearly loving that. 

The taste was sweaty, yet so good, and I was getting greedy. I wanted more. 

I tried the other side, stuffing as much as I could in my warm mouth. I started to twist my tongue in my mouth, grinding it against his balls and feeling the manly and dirty taste, the idea of all this bear milk in them making me so horny. These male prides needed to be worshipped. These balls had bred and made four children... It needed to be treated as a treasure. 

“Yyyeah, get it all in your mouth... Gently...” The bear moaned. 

I was shaking my head slightly, trying to get all of them in my mouth, succeeding. My mouth was totally full of him, and I was in his mercy. These beautiful, huge male prides were in my mouth, me barely having any room at all to move my tongue. So, I just gave small suck, dragging them back only a little and letting them taste freedom from my mouth, the bears rock hard cock throbbing again. 

“Yeeaah, worship my fucking balls...” The bear grunted quietly with his head tilted back, just letting me do my thing. 

I kept licking, kissing and sucking his male prides, doing it for a whole three minutes. 

The bear kept breathing heavier, the precum from his cock leaking down his balls. I licked it all off of course, since the bear was just occupied enjoying what I was doing, having his eyes closed. The taste of the bears salty, thick and potent pre made my eyes roll from satisfaction. I was fighting the urge to just grab and deepthroat his fat cock in my throat, but it was Ben’s rules. He was in charge. I needed to be a good otter and behave. I could hear Ben huff. 

“AAahhnnfr.. You are making me feel sooo good... lick my tailhole a bit more again, otterslut.” The bear commanded, not even bothering to scoot further to give better access. He just pressed my head down with his strong paw, making me gasp for air a bit as he yanked my leash a bit. 

“Get your face in there.” The bear huffed hungrily, pushing me from the back of his head against his ass. I used my other hand to spread his other cheek, seeing the pink tailhole and I pushed my tongue out, starting to poke against the sensitive spot. 

“Ahhhh, thaaaats it...” Ben hummed, giving small, manly grunts of pleasure as my tongue wiggled against his hole, the bear just letting lust control what he wanted. And I provided without question. 

“A little moooore... Huufff... F-fuck it. I’m ready. I need to feel it. Take your tongue out of my ass.” Ben suddenly said, opening his eyes and looking down at me. 

The bear’s big belly was rising and lowering rapidly, Ben clearly all worked up. I had done more than a good job. Ben then spoke. 

“Let me stand, boy. Stay there.” Ben said, taking a moment to raise himself from the comfortable couch. 

I backed up a little bit, wondering what was coming next. The bear took few deep and collected breaths, closing his eyes. He started to spread his legs as he stood, taking almost a stance of somekind and lowering his body just slightly, his rock hard and leaking cock right in front of my nose. The bear spoke. 

“It feels more releasing when I’m standing and stressing my legs a bit. Time for you to swallow my load.” Ben spoke with lust filled tone, clearing his throat and looking down at my excitedly smiling face, the bear yanking my collar by the leash and giving me final command. 

“You choose the phase. Do it however you want. Just suck my fat cock. Suck it, Uni.” 

He didn’t need to say anymore at my way. If my eyes could turn into heart shapes like in the comics, they would have definitely done that. 

I felt the saliva already falling from my muzzle as I opened it, looking at the eager, fat and throbbing bear cock in front of me. It was just... Work of an art. It felt almost like I was not worthy of it... But I was going to enjoy every single moment of this. Show him what you got. 

I slowly took the pre covered, sweaty tip in my muzzle, looking up at Ben as he was rubbing his belly, looking straight into my eyes and begging for the pleasure. 

I span my tongue slowly around the fat, juicy tip, making sure it was fully clean off from all the pre. Then... I got ready... And looked into his eyes the whole time, as I nodded my head forward, pushing the cock against the roof of my mouth, and swallowed his fat cock as a whole. 

“AAAAhhhAAHAaaaFFFuuuuucckkkyyyeess!” The bear moaned loudly, his legs shaking a bit from the raw euphoria as my warm mouth had swallowed his fat meat. My nose was poking against his sweaty fur, feeling as the cock gave an aggressive throb in my mouth out of pleasure. 

He... Tasted... Amazing. The musky, fat and veiny cock was all mine, trapped in my warm mouth. Its shape was so... Raw and pleasant. I could feel the veins so vividly. His short length made it quite easy to swallow all of him without gag effect, but if he would have been just slightly lengthier, there would have been coughing. As a matter of fact, I was holding a cough now. But I managed. It was the fac that I had to spread my muzzle so damn much, because the bear was thick as a freaking redbull can. I took a deep breath. Closed my eyes... And started to enjoy what I knew best. 

I nodded my head back slowly, bringing my lips all the way back to his tip... And deehtroated all of him again, but slower and more concentrated this time. 

“OOohhFff... Uni!” The bear moaned, the legs keeping on trembling like a shaking leaf, the bear’s cock throbbing again and shooting some pent up pre in my throat. I was in freaking heaven. 

 

I had no idea how long stamina the bear would have, but judging by the sounds... He wasn’t going to last this treatment for very long time. Not that I minded at all. I wanted to swallow his cum so bad. 

I kept on sucking gently, tasting as much as I could of his musky cock. I was literally trying to milk him like a hungry slut of an otter, just worshipping his thick meat to the fullest. This had to be by far the loudest the bear had been. He was playing with his own nipples as well, just looking down at me and shaking. 

I took my mouth out, taking a long lick all the way from the underside of balls, letting my tongue travel all the way from the root of his cock, back to his tip. Ben shivered visibly, his fur fuzzing a bit as he moaned. 

“So lovely...” 

“... You are lovely, big bear.” I huffed, kissing his juicy tip and watching more pre falling out. 

“... C-call me that again.” The bear asked, closing his eyes and huffing. 

“Such a big, manly bear.” I spoke, pressuring every word with nothing but genuine tone, opening my mouth and sucking his cock with a quickened pace to the halfway and back repeatedly. 

“Fuuuuhh!” The bear exhaled, his cock getting totally sucked with passion, his legs starting to shake again as he was running his hands on his buttcheeks, feeling himself all over to add more intimacy. 

I swallowed his whole cock again all the way till its root, feeling him shoot a small amount of more seed. My lips were just covered in his pre, and I couldn’t get enough of it. I wanted that fat, potent bear load from his big, hanging balls so badly. 

“Ahnnnn.. UUnhh... O.. OOOhh... FHahh!... Yeah, anff... S-sh... Suck my fat cock... F-feels so good... ARh! All the wayhhhaaalikethat... Just... Sucking my damn meat... Like.... Greedy little slave...” Ben moaned, dirty talking out of his mind as he pulled my leash to show dominance, making me cough a bit as I had his whole cock in my mouth, the leash pull making me gasp for air. Ben was so into the treatment just like me, that the image was so... Full of gay energy. It felt natural. Natural and hazy... Steamy... beautifully passionate. 

“Uni... I-I... G-god damn! Keep sucking my fat cock just like that!” The big bear kept grunting, his voice raspy and horny. He was getting very close. It was all over his body language, his cock getting even harder than it already was, and his legs shaking like leaves in the wind. I hope he is not going to fall... Because I have the feeling that he is going to have one intense orgasm if I keep going like this. 

I did as was commanded, worshipping his cock by sucking it hard, feeling the meat all in my mouth and his cock pulsing, the bear getting close to his peak. All the foreplay had gotten him so worked up that he had barely managed to get sucked for five minutes. But in the other end, not everyone could take cock like this in their mouth... Nor suck it as talentedly as I could. I could have sucked this amazing meat the whole day if I could. It was too tasty. 

Ben was reaching his peak. He was rubbing his male breasts, shivering as I licked his balls again and was about to swallow his whole cock once more. And the bear knew that would be the final thing for him to blow. 

 

 

Ben huffed heavily, whispering at me. 

“U-uni! I-I... Im so close... C-can you swallow it all?” Ben begged. I was almost thinking he was kidding, asking for such stuff. I looked at him, speaking with my mouth drippling from his pre and my saliva. 

“I- I want to drink every single drop! Please let me!” 

“OOhh fuck you are amazing! O-okay... I’m ready! C-claim your load, Uni. Suck me hard and fast! Don’t stop even when I cum! J-just keep it going!” Ben moaned. 

“W-will do, Ben!” I huffed with lusty tone, licking lips and preparing myself. Time for me to suck this breeder of a cock and drink all he can shoot. 

I closed my eyes, taking full concentration and opened my mouth. Ben held his breath like he was about to dive under the water... And I started. 

I swallowed his whole cock again, my jaws getting a bit sore from his thickness but I ignored it. I started to use a lot of force in my sucking each time I dragged my head back, almost like trying to squeeze the milk out of it. And oh boy, didn’t that drive the bear crazy. He moaned like a wild bear, his legs freezing. He yanked my leash and let it out with raw passion. 

“J-JUST A BIT MOREAAAHHHFFfhhh!! C- CUMING!!” 

Ben’s whole body went tense, his sweaty fur shivering as his legs started to shake more harder than ever, me starting to deepthroat, cupping his big and warm balls in my other paw and felt it. 

My eyes widened in middle of my passionate sucking, the cough forcing itself out, but I fought back harder and kept on. His first shot of warm, incredibly thick and rich bear sperm spurted in my mouth so strongly, the fat stripe of his cum being like swallowing half a mouthful. The animalistic, primal and masculine grunting the sweaty bear was doing was driving me crazy. He truly was unloading it all to me. 

I could feel his big, furry balls just throb in my hand, another fat stripe of his salty, thick cum going down my throat. I needed to slow down my sucking. I was going to cough too much otherwise. Swallowing his load was taking all of my concentration, because I didn’t want to miss a single drop of his rich seed. 

“HHHAAA!! HHAAAFFH! AARRhhH!” The bear kept grunting heavily nonstop, shooting over and over, my face looking like I was in pure heaven. I kept swallowing his bear milk, loving this taste more than I imagined. It was just so potent, sticky and pent up. He had clearly held this load for a whole week... And it was all for me. 

His balls kept throbbing, and his cock jolting out of pure euphoria. The bear had been cumming hard for twenty seconds straight already... And I could notice that he was getting to his end. 

His fat and juicy cock was getting slowly limp in my muzzle, the bears incredible orgasm ending slowly. In the process of doing this, I had totally ruined my panties by leaking them all messy. I was rock hard and throbbing, this been easily the hottest blowjob I had ever given in my life. 

Ben was huffing heavily, catching his breath and his head spinning. 

I gave endearing look at the bear, him clearly needing a moment of recovery from what his body just went through. There was no more seed coming... And I finally cached a long breath of the steamy and warm air, releasing his cock from my mouth. It was totally limp, being in total rest mode after such intense blowjob. 

“U-Uni, I-” The bear was about to speak, his legs shaking again and the bear looking like he was about to fall on his butt. I quickly grabbed his paw, raising up. I kind of had expected for him to feel a bit woozy. The bear gave a slight, thanking nod as he spoke just one word. 

“Couch.” 

With few steps, I guided the big bear towards his soft seat, the bear turning his back against it and slowly sitting down, letting out a long, relaxed exhale, his legs giving slight twitches but not shaking anymore. 

Ben was closing his eyes for a moment, taking few collected breaths and opening his eyes again, looking at me. I was right there where he needed me, on my knees, leashed and waiting for further commands. The bear gave light-hearted chuckle, smiling at me warmly again and spoke. 

“Uni... That... Was incredible.” 

“... T-thank you, sir.” I said with blush, rubbing the back of my head. I still had some of his cum hanging from my jaw, but only he could see that. I felt so full... But so damn warm and satisfied. My Belly was full of warm bear milk, just potent of testosterone of a real male. 

“Please... You can call me Ben, now. A small pause on your play time... As I required. You are free to climb on the couch and sit next to me, Uni.” Ben said with friendly tone, taking a long stretch and winking at me. 

I smiled at that, slowly standing up and sitting next to him, the bear hungrily looking my ass the whole time before I sat down. I kept small space between us, since the bear had made it clear that there would be no cuddling after orgasm. A wish that I respected, even if I would have gladly cuddled this big, sweaty bear. 

“I hope you won’t mind...” The bear began, reaching for something. I could see that he was taking one big, expensive looking Cuban cigar out. He also took the lighter from the zip bag, preparing to light. 

“No, I won’t mind, mister.” I said. I myself couldn’t inhale such stuff, but it didn’t bother me to see someone else do it. 

Ben gave a pleased nod, lighting the cigar up. With few slow huffs, he lighted the thing up. As he was doing so, he huffed at me quickly. 

“Can you please be a sweet otter and pour me a glass of champagne? You are free to have glass for yourself.” 

“W-will do sir... I... I will have half a glass. I don’t drink often.” The otter said with genuine tone, rising up from the couch and the bear letting go of the leash grip. 

“Suit yourself, little one.” He said politely, taking long, heavy huffs from his Cuban. He blew the smoke up in the air, looking so relaxed at the moment. 

I opened the bottle carefully, letting it breathe a bit as I started to pour it on full glass, some of the foam falling on the floor. As I was about to apologize from making a mess, the bear spoke. 

“Ah, it’s nothing. The cleaners will take care of whatever we mess up here.” The bear said casually, getting more comfortable with shifting his position and looking at me smile at that. I had poured already a full glass, the bear speaking. 

“Uni, I do have to tell... You surprised me pleasantly. The boys so far from this service have been either too shy with no experience and second thoughts... Or too snobby and not wanting to go by the rules... But you... You are special. I don’t say that just to please.” Ben spoke. 

“... I... I don’t really know what to say to that, Ben... I’m just... Trying my best here. You are the one making me feel so relaxed. I admit that... I was very scared first and thought about not going through with this... But when I saw you, you were so damn handsome and I just...” 

I lost the track of my talk, the bear smiling so gently now, clearly loving the honest compliments he was getting, talking to me. 

“You on the other hand, are the cutest boy I've laid my eyes on. You in that outfit is... Perfection. As well as your nature. Not everyone likes to be handled or commanded around like I have so far. But you have done everything so far just like I have said... That is a rare talent, Uni. You are made for this. The old men like me here... They would love to have a piece of you. I am lucky.” Ben said, huffing his cigar and reaching out for the glass that I was offering, full of ice cold, sparkling drink. 

“Y-you are too kind, Ben.” I said, feeling myself blush and squirm under the warm gaze of the bear, him huffing his cigar and taking the glass into his paw. 

“Says the otter who just gave me the best blowjob of my life and is now serving me champagne in panties.” The bear pointed out with flirty smile, taking a long sip of his cold drink. 

I could not help but to chuckle at that, the bear joining the chuckle as well as he exhaled after the sip from his drink. I came closer to the table again, starting to pour some of the drink for myself now. 

“So... Bears, huh?” 

“What?” I asked, not understanding. 

“You got me as you were looking for specific specie. You got a thing for bears?” 

“... Oh, I don’t know, Ben. You got a thing for otters?” I asked playfully with blush. 

“Oh, ain’t that a question. You really are enjoyable one, Uni. Alright. Fair game. I have never tried an otter before... All my earlier clients have been either snobby foxes, or shy cat boys. I’m still kind of searching for my liking. I only had the courage to get into this service barely two months ago.” Ben admitted. 

I myself then spoke back. 

“I’ve... Had a thing for bears a long time. I have... My first one was my ex-boyfriend. He was a Rottweiler. The rest were mostly just other canines that I had manged to drag to my house from nightclubs... But secretly, I’ve had a secret fantasy of bears since I was fourteen...” I said with a blush, having accidentally poured my glass full in the middle of the personal, yet relaxing conversation. 

 

“I see... Was it everything you imagined?” Ben asked. 

“... Well... We haven’t gone all the way through that experience yet, sir.” I said with a flirty tone and half lidded eyes, winking at the bear. Ben smirked at that and nodded. 

“Indeed, we haven’t. But we will. You can be sure of that, little one.” 

“Good... Because I want that thick cock of yours inside me, Ben.” I said, not able to control the lust because this big, naked and sexy bear was literally sitting in front of me without shame, smoking his cigar and drinking his drink. He was so damn manly. 

“Now, if you keep talking to me like that, Uni, you might end up being my client more than once.” Ben said with an honest tone. 

“I'd love tha-” I was about to say with totally encouraging tone, until I realized it might have come out as bit too much. Instead, Ben raised an eyebrow after hearing that and spoke with flirty tone. 

“Well, that was a very eager answer.” 

I was quiet, the shy smile aimed at the floor making the bear just even more happy. 

“Uni... Can you dance for me?” 

“Huh?” 

“Dancing. I want to see you moving your amazing body for me. Just... Anything at all. You are such a pleasant thing to look at from head to toe... So, I wouldn’t mind entertainment while smoking this and drinking my drinks. My break is going to continue for a while still. Been a long week ahead.” 

“I... I can try. I’m not very good at dancing I’m afraid-” 

“No need to apologize. Just... Drink that drink of yours... It might help you to... Go with the mood.” Ben said, turning the volume up on the jazz at the background, taking a big huff of his cigar and winking at the otter. 

I shyly nodded, starting to move my hips and just trying to do something simple. It wasn’t in the end that hard to come up with simple, erotic movements. Ben spoke as he watched me move. 

“I love how the lights here glimmer on your fur.” 

I giggled at that, taking a sip of my drink and grinding my hips, turning around and letting the bear look at my butt. Ben huffed his cigar, smiling widely and talking. 

“Damn... Your body is just... Wow.” 

“I might say the same for you, big bear... I find you just... Incredibly hot.” I said, bending down and wiggling my ass for Ben, the bear licking his lips and asking genuine question. 

“Even if I'm a bit fat?” 

“Especially because of that...” I said with blush, smiling over my shoulder and seeing happy, interested smile coming on Ben’s face as he spoke soothingly. 

“I see... A very nice thing to hear that you prefer men of my physique.” 

“I was literally making it as criteria in my search from the site... When I saw your weight and height, it made me melt a bit... But I had no idea that a stranger would be so charming and friendly to me.” 

 

“Thank you, Uni. For being so honest.” 

“You are very welcome.” 

Ben huffed his cigar, taking another sip and just looking at me dance for a while, both just enjoying the music. Ben was clearly getting in the mood again as the minutes rolled by, having almost smoked his whole cigar and already taking another glassful. I had already drunk over half of mine, feeling a small relaxation it brought. But I was already totally relaxed, dancing for this handsome male with my improvised movements. After a while of the comfortable silence, Ben spoke. 

“Guess what, Uni? You are quite the dancer.” 

“... Really?” 

“For my eyes, yes. I enjoy this greatly. It’s like watching a lava lamp. Very calming. In fact,... Come closer.” 

I smiled at that, taking a step closer. But the bear gave a frisky smile, stomping his cigar at the ashtray nearby, laying the glass on the table as well, it being half full. Ben then spoke, clearing his throat and coughing a bit because of having inhaled a bit too much of the Cuban treat. 

“Uni. Closer. As close as you can get.” Ben ordered with a playful tone. 

“Will do, sir.” I said, walking in front of Ben now. 

The bear looked at me from head to toe, giving a command. 

“... Take off those panties.” 

I gave a shy smile. I looked elsewhere as I started dragging my pink panties down, the bear seeing my limp, leaking and pre covered cock flop out. The bear licked his lips, seeing the panties fall all the way to the floor. For some reason I almost wanted to cover my front, but I didn’t. Ben spoke soothingly. 

“Cute package you have there, Uni. Someone been leaking a lot. I like that. Now... Turn around for me, will you?” Ben asked, Uni biting his underlip and turning around, careful not to hit Ben’s face with his tail. The bear spoke in command. 

“Lift that tail up, little one.” 

I did as was told, revealing my round ass to the bear, making him huff from excitement and the bear scooting closer. 

“That is just... beautiful.” 

“Thank you...” I said with happy tone, the bear giving me shivers as he was letting my tail slide in his palms, the bear toying it with a bit out of curiosity. 

Ben was looking at my ass, greedily grapping both of my buttcheeks in his big hands and jiggling them, making me huff a bit and look over my shoulder. 

The bear spoke quietly. 

“Can’t wait to feel my cock in there...” 

 

Hearing that made me blush, and what he said right after made me even more flustered. 

“You listen to me and you listen good.” Ben said, the voice of authority coming on the surface again, making my inner slut wake up and getting ready to obey my master right away. 

“Y-yes, sir?” I asked with a humble tone. 

“... I want you to go ahead in the sauna. Take a good seat somewhere in the corner, and wait me there. Play with the plug in your ass while you wait. I’m going to get a short shower to wash all this sweat off and get clean. And once I am ready, I’m going to come through that door. And I won’t be a Ben to you. I will be your master. I have a way more stamina now and I have drunk quite some... And it means only one thing. I’m going to breed your tight tailhole till you can’t walk out of here. I’m going to make sure that you know what a real bear feels like tonight, and I’m going to give every single last drop of my balls for you till they ache. Do you understand, little one?” Ben asked with a growl, making me shiver and go rock hard, the bear not able to hold a smile after seeing my body’s fast reaction. 

“Y-YES SIR! I’LL GO!” I yelped, the bear giving a rough spank at my ass to get me going, me storming my way to the sauna. Within few seconds, I was already in there, leaving Ben sit on the couch by himself. The bear kept looking after me, giving a wicked smile and taking something out. It was the controlled to my plug. The bear set it on maximum voltage, hearing the loud moan from the sauna as echo. 

“AHHHHHHH BEEEEN!” the orgasmic and passionate whine came out, Ben huffing of the sexual hunger and snickering at himself, tossing the plug controller on the couch and leaving it on. He rose up, taking a stretch that popped his bones loudly, the bear deep in his thoughts as he was walking towards the running, warm shower. 

“This otter is going to get a ride of his life... With luck... He might even want another weekend... So better to show him what a real bear can do, once horny and unleashed. You just wait, you sweet otter.... You just wait.” 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
